jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan
Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan is an action drama series that based on the Jack Ryan Franchise. The series was created by Carlton Cuse and Graham Roland, with John Krasinski portraying the titular role of Jack Ryan. The first season premiered on Amazon Prime Video in August 31, 2018 while the second season premiered on November 1, 2019. The series was renewed for a third season on February 14, 2019. Plot Prologue Jack Ryan was a financial analyst that later joined the U.S. Marine Corps and served in Afghanistan. While serving in Afghanistan, there was a boy that took pictures of people and charged them money to make ends meet. One day, a rescue helicopter arrived and evacuate the refugees of that area and Jack invited that boy to join them. Unknown to Jack, that kid was a suicide bomber and blew up the chopper along with everyone else. Jack miraculously survived, but suffered spinal injuries because of it. After surviving his ordeal, Jack was medically discharged and he joined the CIA to become a financial data analyst to monitor terrorist activities. His story would begin with the discovery of Suleiman. Main Story Jack was thrust into the field to track down a new terrorist threat, Suleiman. A charismatic Sheikh that has united several Muslim factions into his fold, Suleiman is on a quest for vengeance against the western world by terrorism. He has figured a means to weaponize ebola to help him spread a massive pandemic that could cause fear and panic upon Paris. While Suleiman plots to execute his plans, Jack begins to notice his financial activities. Everything would change when his new director, James Greer, arrives. Upon their first day meeting, Jack nearly crashes into Greer's car as he lost control of his bike. At the office, it was an awkward introduction as they meet again and Jack explains his responsibilities to Greer. It was through this meeting that Jack mentions about Suleiman, but Greer dismisses the matter as Jack didn't have any substantial evidence that Suleiman will be a threat. It was while examining Suleiman's money wiring activities that Jack realized about $9 million dollars are converging into a single account of Suleiman and he reports this to Greer. Believing Suleiman will use this money for a terrorist attack, Jack made it clear to Greer that Suleiman could be the next Bin Laden. However, Greer wasn't convinced and wanted some time to look into the matter. Undeterred, Jack convinces a co-worker to help him freeze Suleiman's account without Greer's permission. When Greer found out what had happened, he was furious with Jack and chastised him for breaking rank and being overly righteous about the matter. Jack wasn't punished for his actions as Greer's contact in the middle east spoke about Suleiman as well. Jack later attended a party, invited by his former boss. Mueller wanted to get some inside information about the CIA's plans for Korea as Mueller had some investments in Asia. Unwilling to break secrecy, Muller chastised him for his boy-scout attitude. However, it also attracted the attention of Muller's daughter, Cathy. Just as they were about to speak, Greer sent a chopper to retrieve Jack for a mission in the Middle East. Greer realized that Jack was right and they have captured two men to interrogate for information. The interrogation went on for the day, but no answers could be attained. Jack decided to speak with the body guard to get to know him better, but the compound was attacked. Islamic fighters have infiltrated and charged through the compound. After searching, the infiltrator found the bodyguard and Jack fought both men. In the struggle, Jack got a grenade and pulled the pin. In a Mexican standoff, if Jack gets shot, he'll drop the grenade and all three will blow. It was while leaving that Jack realized the bodyguard was actually Suleiman and the infiltrator was Ali. After a prolonged attack, the fighters escaped into the night and left no clues behind. Mousa fled back to Syria to be with his family while Ali headed back to France to finalize money transactions for the next phase of their plan. Back in Syria, Hanin, has been tending the household. In between watching their two daughters and son, she does her best to maintain the house, but she doesn't tolerate Suleiman's fighter guests and worried about their future. Up until now, Hanin was fine with her husband in combat because it was a just cause to defend their homeland. However, with peace within their lands, Suleiman has continued to organize men for conflict and Hanin fears for her children. Suleiman tried to comfort Hanin over the matter, but her fears wouldn't go away and secretly tasked her uncle to help her acquire passports in preparation to leave Suleiman. Unfortunately, Suleiman got hold of the passports and burned them. Desperate to escape Suleiman's hold, Hanin secretly woke the children in the middle of the night in a desperate bid to escape her husband's mad crusade. Hanin grabbed all the gold and jewelry she could find and prepared to flee. Hanin tried to convince Samir that it was a sudden trip without their father. Upset that his mother is leaving without his father, Samir ran off to tell Mousa and dispatched Hanin's uncle and Yazid to retrieve his family. Hanin decided to leave without her son and quietly escaped into the night by taking a off road vehicle. It was while at the nearby town that the girls were trying to get food and supplies when Mousa's men caught up to Hanin and tried to capture the girls. Parallel to events is Victor Polizzi, an American drone pilot that takes out targets in Syria. His co-pilot is Ava and the two spend their days blowing up targets. For every kill, Ava would reward Victor with a dollar. Despite making over 100 kills, Victor never found meaning in his work and feels guilty for the people he has killed. He tried to gamble all the money away in Vegas, but ironically the harder he tried to get rid of the money, the more he won. He turned over a hundred dollars worth of singles into $32K, but that only made him feel worse. It was while observing with their drones that Victor spotted Hanin. Mousa dispatched Yazid and Mousa to recapture his family, but things got complicated. Yazid killed Hanin's uncle, knowing he was a traitor. He then attempted to rape Hanin while Victor observed. Against military protocol, Victor fired and exploded nearby. The attack knocked out Yazid and gave Hanin and her girls time to escape capture. Clues of Mousa's network lead Greer and Ryan to Paris to track down people using sim cards to transfer money. Headed by the Paris police, Captain Sandrine Arnaud allowed Greer and Ryan to trail them as guests as they personally track down Mousa's people. They located Ali's whereabouts and attempted to infiltrate the building, but a little boy tipped Ali off by text. The GIGN (French version of SWAT) was deployed and a massive firefight ensued. Ali managed to escape out of the building, but Ryan noticed him. When Ali started to run, Ryan could've gunned him down, but couldn't due to civilians in the way. While the GIGN and police was clearing up the last of Mousa's men, they found a girl wearing an explosive vest. She tried to surrender, but the police shot through her head. She was holding a dead man's grenade and as she feel to her death the grenade activated, detonating the whole floor. In the aftermath, the police searched for clues in hopes to find Ali. Injured from the shootout, Ali sought refuge from a family friend and notified his brother of his situation through a video game. Greer went through a local mosque to ask for help. A little boy saw Ali and told him where to find him. Mousa actually told Ali eliminate all witnesses, but he couldn't kill a friend that helped him and left them alive. Ali escaped and drove away, hoping to find a means to reconnect with his brother, but Ryan and the French police are tracking his movements from the car's signal. Ryan convinced French Sandrine to track Ali's movements in hopes to attain greater intelligence, but Ali wasn't foolish either. Ali suspected something was wrong and ditched his car and stole another to make his escape. With Ali lost in the cover of the weather, Jack and Sandrine decided to take a small break by making a stop at a local gas station to refuel. While waiting, Ryan noticed the vehicle next to him was stolen. Ali just got out of the toilet when he found Ryan snooping his car. Just as Ali was about to shoot Ryan, Sandrine warned him and dodged the gun shot Ali fired. In the shootout, Sandrine was shot in the abdomen and Ali fled the scene. Although critically injured, Sandrine told Ryan to go after Ali. Ryan chased Ali to an empty lot and Ali ambushed Ryan. In the struggle Ryan managed to gain the upper-hand and shot Ali dead. Ryan returned to Sandrine's position, but she died from her wounds. With Ali dead, all leads are lost both Greer and Ryan head back to DC. While Ryan returned to D.C. and went on a date with Dr. Mueller, Suleiman was busy expanding his power. In Syria, Suleiman came to visit Colonel Al Radwan, his military leader. Al Radwan is aware of Mousa's recent misfortunes and also aware of his gathering of a personal militia and made it clear he never permitted Mousa to do as he pleased. However, Mousa brought a huge bag of cash and told Al Radwan he intends to buy something with it. Recently Al Radwan's men captured a group of people from Doctor's Without Borders. Suleiman took claim of the hostages as his own and just when Suleiman looked like he was about to leave, he gave each of Al Radwan cash to change loyalties. Al Radwan hasn't paid his men in over a month and he over confidently believed his men aren't above bribery. To Al Radwan's surprise, all of his men changed loyalties to Suleiman and he now has his own personal army. Suleiman took Al Radwan, his men, and the hostages back to his compound, where he badly beaten Al Radan with his gun to make him an example. Suleiman told his army that he intends to unite their people and establish a powerful empire. Around the time Ryan got back home and started a romantic relationship with Dr. Mueller, Suleiman's men in France began their first major attack. His agents killed a famed priest and took advantage of his death. With the gathering of many parishioners to mourn the priest's death, the henchmen disguised themselves as part of the mourning clergy. Unknown to all of them, it was a trap. While the clergy was performing song and prayer, the henchmen took advantage of their distraction and revealed their sarin gas tanks. The men quickly got up and chain-locked the gates to prevent exit. As they made sure no one could escape, they used their cell phones to activate the gas. As the parishioners started feeling sick, they realized something was terribly wrong and attempted to leave in panic. Unfortunately, nobody could escape and every person died in agony as the sarin gas successfully killed everyone at church. After the sarin gas attack, Suleiman claimed responsibility for the attack and the world found out that 306 people were killed within hours of the attack. After Ryan learned about the attack, he blamed himself for killing Ali as he could've provided intelligence into this matter. In an intelligence briefing, the heads of intelligence and national security had a meeting to discuss what to do with Suleiman. The seniors believe this isn't an American concern, but Greer believes this was a declaration of war against the western world. Upon discussion options on how to find Suleiman, Ryan believed they can reach out to Suleiman by posing as Ali through the video game's chat system. While U.S. intelligence intends to trick Suleiman to giving up his position, Hanin and her daughters made it to a refugee camp. At the Turkish refugee camp, Hanin wanted to cross the border and into the Europe. However, she had no ID with her and the Turkish government don't want to welcome anymore refugees into the country. This was due in part to Suleiman's attack in Paris; she only learned about it now. Hanin was given a tent and supplies to live, but she doesn't feel safe until she makes it to the western world. In her desperation, she went speak with a rep at the American tent and admitted she's Suleiman's wife. However, without solid proof, she left out of fear. However, the rep tipped off a CIA friend and she notified Ryan. Hanin found a human smuggler and negotiated a means to transport them all to Europe. Hanin gave away all her jewelry to pay for her fee to escape Turkey. While Hanin is looking for a means to escape to Europe, Ryan engages Suleiman in a conversation, posing as Ali. They were attempting to get his location or at least a lead to find him. Unfortunately, when Suleiman tested Ryan, he failed to correctly answer a phrase that Ali always says to him. Suleiman realized he's the analyst and Ryan confirmed Ali is dead. However, using his knowledge about Hanin, Ryan antagonized him to see how he'll react. When Suleiman pulled the plug, Ryan was able to confirm that Suleiman lost his wife and that Hanin's claims are real; they're going to find Hanin. Ryan and Greer flew to Turkey to find Hanin. However, Hanin and her daughters have already fled the camp on on their way to the sea in attempt to flee to Europe. Unfortunately, Yazid was also on her trail. He didn't die from Polizzi's missile strike and hunts for the ladies for Suleiman. During a mid-way station for a quick rest before setting off to the sea, Yazid managed to find the girls. Hanin noticed Yazid and she knocked him in the toilet with a stone before escaping into the desert. Meanwhile, Jack and Greer was introduced to Tony (local Turkish sex and drug trafficker), a local that's deeply entwined in the illegal activities of Turkey to help track Hanin. Ryan didn't like him, saw him as an evil, but put up with him to find Hanin. Both Yazid and Ryan's group eventually made it to the shore, where Yazid attempted to take the girls away and kill Hanin (by Suleiman's orders). Ryan and Greer intervened and killed Yazid and took the women to an American base for safety and information. In between, Victor decided to take time off to release himself of his guilt by finding the family of the last target he blown away. When he found out that the person he killed was an innocent man, he couldn't find peace with that and decided to fly to Turkey and have a local taxi driver take him to the village where his former target once lived. At the town, he managed to find the victim's father and grandson. Because of the lack of communication, Victor had to guess based on the father's hand gestures. The dad offered tea and Victor tried to give the man's family all of his money in cash. However, he wouldn't accept it. The grandson appeared and had boxes of chicken eggs. Rather than accept it as charity, it would be an overly expensive trade of $32K for a few boxes worth of eggs; Victor found some degree of peace and happiness from the experience and went home. In the U.S. with Hanin, she has been kept in safe house with intelligence officers watching the family. Hanin provided whatever information she could about the compound that she and Mousa used to live in as long as they could assure Samir (their son) would return to her. Jack couldn't make that promise, but assured her he'll do his best to bring Samir back. Unknown to all parties, Samir had reached out to his sister by the same video game his father has been using. It was through this that Mousa discovered Hanin and his daughters made it to the U.S.A. Mousa had already made plans to commit an elaborate ploy to take down the presidency. By the time U.S. forces had raided the compound, all of Mousa's men fled into the underground escape tunnels. While busting Suleiman's compound didn't get Suleiman and his militia, the hostages were left behind, supposedly abandoned. All of the hostages were rescued and sent back to the states. One of the doctors is a friend of the president and Ryan eventually deduces that the patients may have been pre-infected with ebola in attempts to weaponize the hostages and kill everyone in contact with the returned hostages. An emergency order was made to send all people exposed to the infected returnees to be contained within a local D.C. hospital. In reality, this was Mousa's plan all along. The ebola infection was proven unsuccessful, but it did condense the majority of the U.S. government members contained into a single location. Mousa intends to kill them all in one fell swoop, but Ryan foils his plans and he had to escape capture. Samir was actually waiting outside of the hospital with one of Mousa's men when the authorities caught on to Samir and arrested him. Unwilling to be arrested, Mousa feigned ignorance as he walked passed his son and he escaped, but Jack gave chase. Suleiman ran into the subway tracks in attempt to evade Jack, but he followed through. He and Ibrahim attempted to kill Jack, but he only suffered a bullet wound to the shoulder. Unwilling to give up, Jack chased Suleiman through the subway tunnel. Mousa made it to the nearest station first, where there's a local sports game happening. Suleiman attempted to activate his dirty bomb, but there was no cell phone signal and had to go up to the surface. Taking some sports memorabilia as a disguise, Suleiman hoped to evade detection, but Jack said in Arabic that he have Samir in his custody. Mousa's affection for his son gave out his position and Jack decided to shoot. Jack fired his gun to cause a panic and Suleiman was the only one that didn't freak out in the crowd. With a second shot, Jack killed Suleiman, ending his reign of terror. Jack grabbed Suleiman's phone and found that he didn't detonate the bomb. With a sign of relief, Jack waits for the authorities to come. At the station, Greer commended Jack for his actions and Jack cursed him. Joking around, Greer pointed out such talk could get him benched in an office doing data work, something Jack hoped Greer could promise him if he does. The bullet wound wasn't severe and both men retrieved Samir and returned Hanin her son. Although Jack felt emotionally content he kept his promise to Hanin and the family was grateful for his deeds, Jack can't help wonder did he make the right decision; only time will tell. Four months later in Morocco, Ibrahim escaped from the U.S. and made himself scarce for a time. He thought he escaped, but U.S. Intelligence tracked him down. An agent waited for him to get home. Ibrahim noticed someone made tea and as soon as he turned around, the agent executed him with a silencer, head shot. With the remnants of Suleiman's surviving men dead, Mousa's aspirations died with him. Back at the CIA, Jack's actions have earned him a commendation and his impressive deduction skills earned him a leadership position. The promotion didn't impress Jack as he never cared for such things, but the CIA couldn't deny how good Jack was in the field and wanted to give him greater responsibility for it. As he checked his handbook, Jack was surprised to find out Greer left him a plane ticket to fly off to Russia. He gives the impression he's going to take the promotion, but he's actually leaving to work with Greer. The story ends with Jack heading to Russia for a new assignment. Main Actors *John Krasinski as Jack Ryan, Sr. *Abbie Cornish as Cathy Muller *Wendell Pierce as James Greer *Victor Slezak as Joe Muller *Mena Massoud as Tarek Kasser *Timothy Hutton as Singer *Al Sapienza as Lt. Gen. Marcus Trent *Ali Suliman as Suleiman *Dina Shihabi as Hanin *Marie-Josée Croze as Sandrine Arnaud *John Hoogenakker as Matice (season 2, recurring season 1) *Noomi Rapace as Harriet "Harry" Baumann (season 2) *Michael Kelly as Mike November (season 2) *Tom Wlaschiha as Max Schenkel (season 2) *Jovan Adepo as Marcus Bishop (season 2) *Jordi Molla as Nicolas Reyes (season 2) *Cristina Umaña as Gloria Bonalde (season 2) *Arnold Vosloo as Jost Van Der Byl (season 2) *Victor Rasuk as Disco (season 2) San Diego Comic Con Installation Gallery Season 1 Tom clancy jack ryan poster.jpg Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 1 poster 2.jpg Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 1 poster 3.jpg Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 1 poster 4.jpg Season 2 Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 2 poster.jpg Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 2 poster 2.jpg Trailers Season 1 Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan - Presidents Prime Video Tom Clancy’s Jack Ryan – Teaser First One Prime Video Tom Clancy’s Jack Ryan – Super Bowl Commercial Prime Video Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Official Trailer Prime Video Tom Clancy’s Jack Ryan - Teaser $10 Bill Prime Video Tom Clancy’s Jack Ryan - Teaser The Reveal Prime Video Tom Clancy’s Jack Ryan - Teaser Hobbies Prime Video Season 2 Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 2 - Official Teaser Prime Video Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Season 2 - Official Trailer Prime Video Episodes Season 1 Season 2 References Category:Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan